Ma Petite Danseuse: Mi pequeña bailarina
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Para Edward ella lo era todo. Hasta que la traición tocó su puerta... o mejor dicho lo apuñaló por la espalda. ExB ONE SHOT


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SM. ****La mayoría se comportan de forma OOC. Leer bajo su propio riesgo (para aquellas amantes de Jacob). EL PRESENTE ESTÁ MARCADO CON LETRA CURSIVA. NO CONFUNDAN SI DICE DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS. NO ES 2 AÑOS DESPUÉS DEL PRESENTE SI NO DE LOS AÑOS ANTERIORES.**

**EDWARD TIENE 5 AÑOS MÁS QUE ELLA. SE CONOCEN CUANDO ELLA TIENE 17 Y ÉL 23 (CARRERA TERMINADA, ECONÓMICAMENTE ESTABLE).**

_-Mierda, -gruñó él apartándose del suave y cálido cuerpo de la joven. Casi de inmediato sintió sus sollozos. Rodó los ojos y se propuso a levantarse._

_-Él dejó de amarme, dejó de prestarme atención. Pero tú si lo haces. Se lo merecía ¿no? –sus excusas eran tan débiles como su convicción. –Oh Dios, ¿Qué he hecho?_

_Él solo la escuchaba, no pensaba contestar a eso. Para él, ella era una simple y tonta muñequita descerebrada. No comprendía cómo podía un hombre llegar a obsesionarse con ella como lo había hecho su esposo. Sonrió al pensar en él. Su venganza era tan dulce, no podía esperar a ver la cara de estupefacción y sobre todo dolor._

**Ocho años antes:**

Bella se encontraba sola, como se supone que no estaría según su amiga Alice. Suspiró y miró su disfraz. Estaba acostumbrada a traer este tipo de ropa. Pero por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a comprender su inseguridad era extrema al no encontrarse dentro de su salón.

Desde que había cumplido 5 años su madre la había inscrito en clases de ballet. Demostró tener gracia y talento natural. Doce años después era una bailarina de reconocimiento mundial. Había participado en tantas obras, tanto en el estado, como en todo el país y ni qué decir del resto del mundo.

Pero el problema primordial era que no sabía como socializar. Se sentía extrañamente tímida, algo que definitivamente no era cuando estaba en recitales, en obras. Frente a millones de personas, incluso en cadena nacional o internacional.

Solo bastaba con que se encontrara en un grupo de adolescentes para que se sintiera fuera de lugar, tímida e incluso torpe.

Se giró y vio a un grupo arremolinado en algo que se asemejaba con un barril. Dos de ellos tenían un… ¿popote? Algo parecido en sus bocas y succionaban un líquido amarillo. Se estremeció. Nunca había podido tomar alcohol, su padre lo prohibía. En cuanto a drogas, bueno a veces eran necesarias. Pero no quería decir que fuera adicta ni mucho menos.

Alguien tocó su brazo y saltó. Se giró y se topó con un joven rubio, sus ojos parecían desviados. Ebrio, se dijo a ella misma.

-Hola preciosa. ¿Te gustaría bailar?

-No, gracias amable caballero, -contestó con una sonrisa. El joven bufó y soltó una carcajada.

-Créeme, te mostraré mi lado menos caballeroso, -puso los brazos alrededor de ella y la empujó contra él. Bella se sintió alarmada e incómoda.

-¿Puede soltarme por favor? –pero el joven no respondía. Ella forcejeó pero sin mucha diferencia. Era de constitución muy menuda y débil, de cierta manera. Sus piernas podían aguantar mucho peso, podían elevarla con facilidad. Pero no sabía luchar.

De pronto sintió que el peso desaparecía y los brazos se ablandaban. Ella los sacudió asustada, maldiciendo por lo bajo a Alice.

-Creo, Newton, que la señorita dijo que la dejaras en paz, -escuchó la voz del joven y levantó la mirada. Un hombre de aproximadamente 1.85 de estatura y complexión fuerte sostenía el cuello de la camisa de su atacante. Newton, como lo había llamado él, salió corriendo. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, -susurró. Era tan encantador. Sus ojos resplandecían con las luces fluorescentes. –Gracias.

-Por nada, -se acercó y extendió su mano. –Soy Edward.

-Bella, -dijo sonriendo y estrechando su mano.

-Mucho gusto. Te miraba de lejos, lindo disfraz. –ante sus palabras ella se percató de que él iba disfrazado de pirata. Ropa vieja y el parche característico, solo que lo traía levantado.

-Igualmente. ¿Sabías que la piratería data desde el año cinco antes de Cristo? –cerró la boca y se sonrojó. No sabía cómo actuar. Pensó que parecía tonta. Pero él se rió. Bella abrió los ojos con asombro. Se estaba riendo. ¿De ella?

-No lo sabía, es muy interesante. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo leí, -susurró.

-¿Te gusta leer?

-Me encanta. Leo sobre la historia del mundo, las novelas de amor, cualquier cosa en realidad. Viajo mucho y necesito algo en qué ocupar la mente. Además a veces lo necesito para mis exámenes.

-¿Viajas mucho y vas a la escuela?

-Oh no, es que mis maestros son privados. Ellos me enseñan, viajan conmigo constantemente.

-Interesante. ¿A dónde viajas?

-Depende de qué gira sea, nacional o internacional. La mayoría de las veces es por Europa.

Edward se quedó sin palabras. Había visto a esa joven tímida y hermosa y pensó en acercarse. Pero ahora se encontraba totalmente hipnotizado por ella.

-¿Qué haces en eso viajes?

-Bailar, soy bailarina de ballet.

-Oh, ahora todo tiene sentido. No todas pueden llenar un tutú como tú, -se rió y ella sonrió. Era lindo verlo sonreír.

-¡Bella! –escuchó detrás de ella.

-¡Aquí Alice!

Su amiga y su novio se encontraron con ella y Alice parpadeó confundida al ver a Edward.

-¿Quién es él?

-Su nombre es Edward, me ha ayudado con un joven que quería bailar conmigo a fuerzas. –Edward creía que era muy amable con el idiota de Newton pues seguro que él quería algo más que bailar.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, -ella se giró hacia Edward y le sonrió. –Un gusto conocerte.

-Igualmente, -se alejó un poco y después la llamó de nuevo. Tomó su mano. –Me gustaría verte de nuevo si no es mucha molestia.

Bella se sonrojó y asintió. Edward le pidió su teléfono y lo atesoró como si fuera su mayor regalo.

**Presente:**

_Bella escuchó la puerta y su cuerpo se estremeció. La culpa la hacía sentirse fatal. No comprendía cómo había llegado a ese punto. Lo vio entrar en la cocina y su corazón se estremeció. ¿Cuánto le dolería? ¿La perdonaría alguna vez?_

_-Hola, -le sonrió y pasó una mano por su mejilla antes de besarla suavemente. Sus ojos se aguaron pero por suerte él no lo notó._

_-¿Cómo fue tu día? –le preguntó más por costumbre._

_-Cansado, el jefe del departamento hará corte de personal y al ser yo uno de los que deciden tengo a toda la oficina en mi contra._

_-Edward, -susurró sin poder ocultarlo más tiempo. Él la miró algo alterado al ver su rostro pálido y las manos temblorosas._

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? –ella quiso gritar y llorar. Se preocupaba por ella. ¿Por qué lo había dudado?_

_-Tengo algo que decirte, -bajó la mirada y se puso de pie. Él se acercó y tomó sus manos. Eran tan grandes en comparación con las suyas. Aun recordaba la promesa de él. "Te cuidaré siempre, al igual que te amaré hasta mi último aliento. Mi pequeña bailarina, mi dulce Bella." Comenzó a sollozar y él la abrazó. Su cabeza quedaba justo debajo de su barbilla. Se amoldaban tan perfectamente._

_-¿Qué sucede mi vida?_

_-Yo…hice algo terrible. No puedo vivir sin decírtelo. La culpa me carcome cada día que pasa._

_-No puede ser tan grave, -ella se apartó se su abrazo y le dio la espalda._

_-Te he sido infiel, -no respondió. Se giró y vio en sus ojos la confusión y el dolor. Su corazón se partió un poco más. –No fue mi intención, tú habías estado tan distante. Creí que habías dejado de amarme. Creí que no me querías ya que había dejado de trabajar. Pero él me prestó tantas atenciones. Lo siento tanto Edward._

_-Cuando dices infiel, ¿te refieres a todos los sentidos? ¿Te tocó Bella? ¿Te hizo sentir amada? –su voz salía en jadeos forzados. Para Edward era como el fin de su mundo. Su relación, su Bella era su mundo. Y ahora…_

_-Sí, -susurró quedamente. Intentó acercarse pero él extendió los brazos para detenerla._

_-¿Sabes…Puedes llegar a comprender la inmensidad de mi dolor? Lo eres todo para mí, mi vida entera, mi mundo ha girado a tu alrededor desde que te conocí. Te acompañé por todo Europa, me casé contigo aun sabiendo que la posibilidad de tener hijos era escasa. Pero estaba satisfecho porque te tenía a ti. Y ahora vienes y me dices que me fuiste infiel porque creíste que te había dejado de amar._

_-¡Lo siento, Edward! Es solo que te comportabas de manera distante, cortante. Te alejabas de mis cariños._

_-¡No digas eso! Jamás lo hice. Te dije que estaba estresado por el trabajo. Jacob intenta quitarme mi puesto… -no continuó al ver lo tensa que se quedaba y los ojos abiertos como platos. La miró por unos segundos sin comprender. Y entonces el dolor, que antes era fuerte, ahora era el doble. No pudo permanecer en pie, cerró los ojos y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor. –Oh Dios._

_-Escúchame, te amo. No podría amar a nadie como a ti. Estaba confundida, fui débil, fui una tonta._

_-¿Por qué con él?_

_-No…no… -¿No qué? Se preguntaba. ¿No fue con él? No era tan descarada como para mentir así. ¿No sintió nada? –Él no es nadie para mí Edward, me hizo creer que me amaba. Cuando terminó todo me dijo que…que era una tonta. Creí que era efecto de culpabilidad. También es casado…_

_-¡LO SÉ! Maldita sea si no lo sé. Bella, fue mi mejor amigo durante años. Fue hasta que le quité el puesto que comenzó esta estúpida pelea. Una que me hizo ver que para él nuestra amistad no valía nada. Y ahora…ahora se lleva a mi esposa. Sabía que eras mi mundo, ¿Cuántas veces no se lo dije?_

_-¡No me llevó! Sigo aquí, rogándote perdón…_

_-¡Claro, después de que viste que él no te quería vuelves con el idiota que te sigue amando a pesar de todo! _

_-No, -dijo entre sollozos. –Edward, por favor. No quería lastimarte._

_-Pues para no haber querido lo has hecho muy bien._

_-¡Solo quería un poco de atención, de amor!_

_-¡Es todo lo que te he dado desde que te conocí! Fui a todos los recitales que pude, te animé a seguir tu carrera hasta que TÚ quisiste dejarlo. Nunca dejé de amarte, de apoyarte. Lo que sucedió es que dejaste de recibir la alabanza de tu público. No era suficiente con un hombre, bastante estúpido debo agregar, que te consideraba su mundo. Siempre has necesitado de esa atención y yo no soy suficiente._

_-Edward, por favor, perdóname, -él se calmó temporalmente. Su mente estaba agotada y aletargada._

_-No esta noche Bella, no puedo pensar claramente, -con eso se marchó, dejando a Bella llorando de arrepentimiento y dolor. _

**Ocho años antes:**

-Nunca imaginé lo emocionante que podía ser la vida de una bailarina de ballet.

Edward recorría el escenario con gran emoción. Se encontraba en Paris, Francia, acompañando en una gira a Bella. Habían comenzado a salir juntos hacía unos meses, pero ella tenía obligaciones. No soportó la idea de alejarse mucho de ella, así que la siguió.

Habían pasado por otros lugares, pero ninguno le parecía tan mágico como París.

La miró hacer sus estiramientos de rigor. Era tan hermosa, tan delicada. Su pequeña bailarina. Miró su rostro concentrado y no pudo evitar enfocarse en sus labios. No la había besado. Andar con ella era como andar con una pequeña niña con cuerpo de mujer. Su mente aun no había sido pervertida. Él sería su primer beso, incluso su primer novio. Eso lo fascinaba tanto como lo asustaba, tenía que tratarla con tanta delicadeza para que ella no huyera o se asustara.

-¿Podrías ayudarme? –le dijo tímidamente mientras se acercaba con esos pasos tan agraciados. Él sonrió.

-Claro, -estiró su brazo y ella lo tomó. Comenzó a dar vueltas una y otra vez sobre la punta de sus dedos.

Edward sonrió al recordad cuando el maestro de Bella los había visto juntos. Le había dicho que por su estatura era perfecto como su compañero. Él más que nadie lo sabía y si ella se lo pidiese aprendería ballet. Se distrajo y casi no previno cuando ella iba a caer. La tomó rápidamente por la cintura y la pegó a su pecho. Era tan cálida, tan pequeña y dulce.

-Lo siento, -susurró. Levantó la vista y encontró sus ojos color jade mirándola fijamente. –Me mareé, creo que debo comer algo de azúcar antes de subir al escenario esta noche.

Edward solo la miraba. Estaba evidentemente nerviosa. Balbuceaba cosas sin decir nada en realidad. No pudo evitar poner los ojos en sus labios. Se acercó y levantó la mano a sus ojos. -¿Puedo besarte? –murmuró tan bajo que creyó que no podría escucharlo. Ella asintió.

Eliminó la separación que quedaba y rozó sus labios con los de ella. La cantidad de choques eléctricos era increíble, nunca había sentido eso por otra mujer. Profundizó el beso y ella respondió tímidamente, aprendiendo.

Después de unos minutos sus besos eran demandantes. Bella enredó los dedos en su cabello, enloqueciéndose. Sabía que era una mujer pasional, lo reflejaba en cada poro cuando bailaba. Sus besos eran como tomarse una bebida energética o un expreso.

Se separó y la miró. Sus ojos brillaban como chocolate líquido y supo que estaba completamente perdido. Esa mujer podía pedirle que se pusiera de rodillas y fingiera ser un perro y lo haría.

-Te…te quiero, -susurró lentamente. Ella sonrió radiantemente.

-Yo también te quiero Edward. Gracias por venir conmigo, por ser tú y por tener tanta paciencia.

-Por ti esperaría una vida.

**Dos años después:**

Bella se mordía el labio tan fuerte que se sacaba sangre. Alice seguro la mataría por haber arruinado su labial.

No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa. No había más de veinte personas allá afuera. La familia de Edward en su mayoría, los demás eran amigos suyos del ballet y sus padres.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó las protestas de todos en su mente. "Eres muy joven" "Arruinarás tu carrera" "Él no es el indicado" "¿Cómo sabes que te apoya lo suficiente? Todos terminan por cansarse".

Suspiró y se encaminó a la entrada de la iglesia donde estaba su padre. Tomó su brazo y él le sonrió amablemente. El único que no había hecho ningún comentario más que "Es tu vida y además Edward me agrada". Era por eso que lo quería más que nunca. Comprendía que era difícil entregar a su niña a un extraño. Pero la verdad es que ella se sentía tan segura con Edward.

Las voces que retumbaban en su cabeza le provocaron dolor. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas y lo vio, todas esas voces y su dolor de cabeza desaparecieron. No había nada más seguro que el hombre que estaba esperándola al final del camino, en el altar.

Caminó sin despegar sus ojos y de los de él. Cuando tomó su mano sintió un cosquilleo y sonrió. Nadie la hacía sentir tan única, tan especial y hermosa como él. Lo miró y le susurró un te amo. Él contestó con una cálida sonrisa.

La ceremonia comenzó y ella lo único que podía sentir era dicha ante el hecho de convertirse en su mujer. En la mujer de Edward Cullen.

**Tres años después:**

-¿Estás segura? –le preguntó él sosteniéndola en brazos mientras intentaban dormir.

-No, -se tragó un sollozo.

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

-Porque… no quiero que me cataloguen de vieja aficionada. Tengo 23 años y creen que soy muy grande para los recitales. Buscan talento nuevo, de 12 o 13 años como cuando yo comencé a nivel profesional. Edward duele tanto.

-Lo sé mi vida, es a lo que te has dedicado toda tu vida. Tu juventud, tu niñez.

-No me queda de otra.

-Puedes continuar y dejar que digan lo que quieran.

-El problema es que nadie querrá contratarme. Menos con las habladurías, -ella hizo un puchero tan dulce que el corazón de Edward se aceleró.

-Sabes que decidas lo que decidas continuaré a tu lado. Te apoyaré en lo que sea que quieras. No es necesario que trabajes, quizá debas dedicarte a engordar.

Ella rió un poco pero sintió lo tenso que estaba Edward. -¿A qué te refieres?

-Dijiste que las bailarinas y gimnastas no ovulaban por la poca cantidad de grasa en el cuerpo. Quizá si engordas…tu organismo se acomode lo suficiente para recibir un bebé. –La última parte la había susurrado.

-Podría intentarlo, -lo miró con temor y duda. -¿Seguirías amándome si me pongo gorda? –él rió un poco menos tenso.

-Te amaría más que antes, si eso es posible.

-Gracias Edward. Lo intentaré, comeré todo lo que no he comido en toda mi vida. Comida rápida, nieve, dulces, pasteles.

-No olvides probar el chocolate.

-Payaso, es lo único que me permitían comer para subir el azúcar.

-Lo sé cariño, estaba bromeando, -sus brazos se presionaron en torno a su cintura y sonrió. Quizá dentro de unos meses podría abrazar a una embarazada Bella.

**Dos años después, poco antes del presente:**

Otra aburrida fiesta de negocios de Edward. Se había vestido con su mejor traje y sabía que lucía hermosa. O al menos es lo que Edward había dicho. Se paseó por el salón intentando localizar a Edward.

Por fin lo vio a lo lejos. Tenía una mirada amenazadora. El hombre frente a él era de espalda ancha, cabello negro y largo. Jacob. No lo conocía en persona. Edward le había contado que era su mejor amigo desde hacía algunos años, pero que cuando asumió su puesto como jefe del departamento donde trabajaban se había molestado. Como si fuera su culpa que lo hubieran elegido.

Se acercó y se puso del lado de Edward.

-Hola, -dijo con una radiante sonrisa. Edward la miró y puso su brazo en torno a su cintura. Bella levantó la mirada hacia el hombre que era casi tan alto como Edward. Su mirada de ojos oscuros la dejaron sin aliento. Era como si la estuviera evaluando, y después de un rato sintió como si la hubiera aprobado.

-Soy Jacob, tú debes ser Bella.

-Mucho gusto, -dijo estrechando su mano.

Edward no habló solo bufó y la alejó de él. Había estado de un humor de perros desde hacía meses. Ella sentía que ya no la quería y que todo había comenzado cuando dejó su carrera. O más bien cuando vio que Bella se esforzaba poco por ganar grasa muscular.

-No quiero que te acerques a él, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo entiendo.

-Bien, ahora ve a comer algo o tomar. Yo iré con los directivos y vuelvo en unos minutos.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? Ellos llevan a sus esposas, -por primera vez en algún tiempo le sonrió cariñosamente. Acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-No quisiera compartirte. Eres como una adorable muñeca que todos quieren y ansían. De ser por mí te tendría en una vitrina, exhibiéndote solo a los ojos más honestos. Que vean no solo tu cara bonita o tu hermoso cuerpo. Que vean en la profundidad de esos ojos.

-Entonces solo tú, -dijo sonriendo y abrazándolo.

-Sí, solo yo. –se despidió con un beso y se alejó.

Fue entonces cuando su vida cambió. Jacob bañó su mente de artimañas y triquiñuelas. Haciéndole creer que ella no la amaba. Haciendo que ansiara atención.

Entonces fue muy débil y sucumbió ante su trampa.

**Presente:**

_Edward se encaminó por la hilera de oficinas. Echaba humo por los oídos, fuego por los ojos. Recorrió rápidamente localizando su cubículo. Ahí estaba él, tan campante como siempre. Seguro que se había burlado de él en esos días._

_Cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cera lo giró en la silla, tomó el cuello de su camisa y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Jacob jadeó y por poco cae. _

_-Eso es por haberte acostado con mi esposa._

_Volvió a golpearlo con más fuerza, esta vez derribándolo._

_-Esto es por burlarte de mí. –una vez en el suelo lo pateó._

_-Y esto es por querer quedarte con mi puesto. –le escupió. –Eres una rata asquerosa. Debes arrastrarte por el suelo suplicando que te den algo que no te pertenece. O hurtando plantas de un jardín que no es tuyo. Espero que seas feliz al saber que has arruinado mi vida. Y sobre todo que sepas que tienes mi puesto._

_Se alejó antes de que llegara la seguridad. La noche estaba por caer._

_Edward no había vuelto en una semana. Se enteró de la lección que le había dado a Jacob cuando fue a verlo. Él solo la corrió y la maldijo. La amenazó con que si arruinaba su matrimonio la ahorcaría con sus propias manos._

_Ella solo vivía por inercia. Cocinaba, comía, limpiaba, lavaba por inercia. Nada tenía valor ya. Era la mujer más infeliz del mundo. "Fue tu culpa", de decía una y otra vez antes de soltarse a llorar._

_Una noche, después de 7 largos días de no saber nada de él, escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Se puso de pie y corrió fuera de la habitación. Él estaba subiendo las escaleras. Se veía cansado, demacrado, más viejo de los 30 años que en realidad tenía._

_-Edward, -susurró. Él la miró y en había tanto dolor que el corazón de Bella se estrujó. –Lo sien… -fue interrumpida por sus dedos._

_-No lo sigas. Solo por esta noche finjamos que nada ha ocurrido, -la tomó en brazos y la empujó a la habitación. –Solo esta noche._

_Bella estaba rebozando de felicidad. Lo tomó como buena señal. Intentó demostrarle el amor que sentía por él por medio de su cuerpo._

_Se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol. Estiró el brazo para sentir vacío. Se levantó de golpe, tapando su desnudez con la sábana. No había nadie en su lugar, solo una hoja doblada. Bella frunció el ceño y la tomó._

_Bella:_

_¿Recuerdas todas esas cosas que queríamos para el futuro? Todos los planes que hicimos cuando nos conocimos, cuando nos casamos, cuando dejaste tu trabajo. Todos esos recuerdos y promesas rotas están ahora malditos._

_Quise venir esta noche para hacerte olvidar los brazos que te sostuvieron. Esos que dices te hicieron sentir amada. No fui capaz ni de tocarte como lo hice antes. Nunca llegarás a entender mi dolor a menos de que ames a alguien tan intensamente como amabas a tu público, a tu trabajo de toda la vida. _

_Sentí que cuando dejaste el ballet, dejaste una parte de tu alma. En mi ingenuidad pensé que un hijo quizá podría animarte. Pero nunca te esforzaste por intentarlo._

_Cuando me dijiste que me habías sido infiel, pensé que podría perdonarte. Pero al pensar en que su brazos estuvieron a tu alrededor, sus labios recorriendo tu cuerpo. El cuerpo que hasta ahora había sido solamente mío. Siempre te lo dije Bella, soy egoísta. No quería compartirte con el mundo. Pero supongo que eres como esos tesoros con los que terminas por morir…o matar.´_

_Mirarte mientras dormías o mientras hacíamos el amor fue muy difícil. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que no podría resistir una vida contigo. Mi corazón no es suficientemente fuerte como para perdonarte una falta así. Te amaba…te amo tanto. _

_Solo quiero que sepas que no importa lo que hubiera pasado, no hubiéramos terminado juntos. Hubiera deseado que todas esas advertencias que me hicieron las hubiera obedecido. Me decían que tu mundo era diferente. Que eras tan delicada y necesitabas cuidados continuamente. Nunca me importó pues creí que yo sería tu hombre._

_No fue suficiente._

_Espero que rehagas tu vida, te amo lo suficiente para desearte eso._

_Siempre tuyo, en contra de su voluntad, Edward._


End file.
